


The Coffee Shop

by untitledstigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ziam Fluff, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledstigma/pseuds/untitledstigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Falling in love in a coffee shop, who woulda known," Liam let out a small laugh and flipped the page to a new clean sheet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, prompts are highly accepted.  
> I wrote this with some help from my best friend. :)x
> 
> Don't forget to follow my instagram: @ziamg

Like every Friday, Liam walks from his flat to the local coffee shop on his street and orders the usual. A coffee with 3 sugars and a blueberry muffin. He sits in his spot, the booth closest to the window, and sits down. He stirs his coffee a bit and takes a sip, then takes his journal out and tries to finish the new song he's been working on.

Liam hears the bell from the front door of the coffee shop and as any normal human being would do, he looks up. He freezes, mesmerized by the boy that has just set foot in the shop. He's wearing a white t-shirt with a slightly bigger than him red jacket that seemed cozy, warm, and soft.. kinda like the boy himself. His hair was covered by a red beanie, but from what Liam could see, he had raven black hair. The boys face looked so soft Liam just wanted to reach out at touch him, all over his he was being honest with himself. He looks away from him before he get caught. He looks down at the blank sheet at starts to write.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_  
_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._  
_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_  
_I want to come too_  
_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_  


Liam looks up for a second to look for him, he doesn't find him immediately but his eyes soon settle on the booth across from his, on the other side of the shop, where the boy is sitting. He has a sketch book out and hes drawing while eating bits of a sandwich he ordered. He's slightly smiling while sketching and his eyes look up to meet Liams, and Liam, being the idiot he is when it comes to love, looks away and continues to write the song, trying to hide a smile. He can still feel a pair of eyes but he acts like doesn't. He concentrates on finishing the song.

_No one understands me quite like you do_  
_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_  
_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_  
_I love so much_  
_All of the while I never knew_  
_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_  
_I love so much_  
_All of the while I never knew_

Liam tries to work up to courage but he feels like he's already screwed it up. He's already been caught staring at the guy, which is kinda of creepy, and if Liam was him, he'd walk away from the shop right now, creeped out by the guy in the booth that keeps staring. But god that boy is beautiful, how could Liam not stare. Which brings him to the second reason why he thinks he's already screwed it up, the boy could be taken. With beauty like that, how could he not be taken. Worst of all, he could be staright. How could he not be straight. Either way, he could have anyone he wanted, so how could he just settle for a simple guy like Liam.

The boy gets up and starts to walk in Liams direction, but before he reaches Liams booth he takes a sharp right turn and heads to the bathroom. Liam can't help himself but look back at the boys arse. What Liam wants to do to that arse is obscene and Liam smirks, sitting up in his booth once again. But, something catches his eye on the floor, he looks down & it's a crumpled piece of paper. Liam picks it up and uncrumples it. He smiles at what he sees. Its a doodle of Liam, sitting at his booth writing with little hearts floating over his head and around his body. Under the drawing it says,

 _"What are you writing, hopes it about me :)x -Zayn"_ & Liam can feel his own heart flutter because he finally knows the boys name, Zayn. It suits him. Liam scribbles some of the lyrics onto a sheet of paper, writing a quick not on the bottom saying " _How'd you know? -Liam :)_ ", walks quickly to the boys table, and places it on his sketch pad. Then calmly walks back to his seat, wide smile on his face.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_  
_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._  
_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_  
_Now I'm shining too_  
_Because oh because_  
_I've fallen quite hard over you_  
_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_  
_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

As soon as Liam is back at his table, Zayn exits the bathroom and walks to his seat. Liam looks at him and sees him picking up the paper, moving his lips with the lyrics then smiling. Zayn looks at Liam then stands from the table.

Liams heart drops.

Zayn starts to walk to Liams table, paper in hand.

Liam can't think straight.

Zayn arrives at Liams booth and sits across from him. Zayn smiles, Liams smiles back.

"You drew me," Liam starts the conversation first & Zayn nods.

"I did." Zayn smiles & blushes, and Liam feels like he's fallen in love with him all over again. His voice is like chocolate.

"Why?" Liam chuckle a bit. Zayn looks down a the paper and back at Liam.

"The same reason why you wrote this song about me, because I like you Liam." Zayn slowly looks up at Liam, kinda afraid of what he'll hear or what he'll see.

"I haven't finished the song yet, but i think I have an idea on how I will," Liam says, uncapping his pen and writing something.

Once he's done, he turns the journal around to where Zayn can read it.

  
_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_  
_I love so much_  
_All of the while I never knew_  
_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_  
_I love so much_  
_All of the while, I never knew_  
_All of the while, all of the while,_  
_it was you_  


Zayn blushes, "I like that, I like that a lot"

"But, I'd like it even more if you'd let me take you out on a proper date," Liam says looking at Zayn, hopeful.

"Yeah, yeah you can do that." Zayn reaches for his drawing of Liam on the table & writes his number down,

"Call me," and like that Zayn was out the booth, picking his stuff up, and walking out the shop ith one small glance toward Liam, giving a small wave of goodbye.

Liam sat back and huffed out a breath,

"Falling in love in a coffee shop, who woulda known," He let out a small laugh and flipped the page to a new clean sheet.

 

 


End file.
